kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rob Lucci
Rob Lucci (originally from One Piece) is the top assassin of CP10, once disguised as a carpenter in Marine the Raccoon's shipyard. He has a talking pigeon named Hattori. Lucci is the main antagonist of the CP10 Saga in Legend of the Seven Lights, alongside Eldwin. History When Lucci was little, he was eating crackers outside at school one day. A bird took a cracker, but Lucci caught it and strangled it to death. His classmates began to revile him for the action, but Lucci internally enjoyed being called a monster. He began to follow classmates home and kill their pets. Eventually, his parents sent Lucci to a private school, but he continued murdering pets. This got him sent to military school. Lucci excelled at hand-to-hand combat, so knowing their teaching methods were too small, they brought him to an alien man named Korosensei. Korosensei taught Lucci the Six Powers of Rokushiki, and by the time Lucci was a true master, he began serving the Government in CP10, conducting assassinations. One day when visiting GUN H.Q., Lucci walked by Nolan York, on the same day the latter would convince GUN to help make Roguetown. Lucci was tasked with training Sleeper Agents during Project Daycare, such as Kimaya Heartly. When King Andrew took the throne, he told Lucci that only he could determine who was truly guilty, and that he should only kill those ones, not kill mindlessly. Nextgen Series Lucci had been undercover as a shipwright, working under Marine the Raccoon for two years. He planned to assassinate her one day, knowing she is a wanted pirate. He pretends to be a mute while Hattori talks for him. In The Great Candied Adventure, Lucci helps Marine construct the Sunny Day for the former Sector V to use on their adventure. Lucci introduces himself to the kids through Hattori. One night, Lucci kills a thief using his lion form. In Legend of the Seven Lights, CP10 goes to retrieve Gonshiri from King Sandy. When Sandy had lost the princess, Lucci stabs him with Finger Pistol. Later, CP10 is ordered to finally subdue Lucci's shipyard boss, Marine Frantic. When they accomplish the task, Lucci remains at the shipyard, pretending to look beaten up to fool Sector V into thinking he was attacked. Lucci later does battle with Maddy Murphy, the Seventh Light, in Quahog. He takes off his Lion Mask to reveal himself, and after assuming his lion form, Lucci mercilessly beats Maddy bloody. She is rescued by Shade as Cheren Uno tries to fight Lucci, but CP10 aids as they capture the Supreme Leader, bringing him to Morgan Uno. The Kids Next Door conduct an invasion on Enies Lobby. When a gigantic Mocha begins tearing up the island, CP10 is sent out to wound her legs and thwart her attempt. Rob Lucci later waits in the Poneglyph chamber as Maddy inevitably comes. Lucci tells Maddy his story before an intense battle between the two commences. The conflict destroys one of the walls in the room, so everyone can watch the action. Lucci is eventually able to knock Maddy unconscious, roaring with victory. But just as he leaves his prey dead, Maddy suddenly awakens, for her own Haki is controlling her unconscious body. With the last of her power, Maddy attacks Lucci once more and sends him flying all the way to God's Domain, crashing into The King's throne unconscious. Rob Lucci is healed by Andrew's Octogan and returns for a rematch with Maddy when the KND invades God's Domain. When God Cheren appears, Lucci flees the conflict. Maddy assumes he got scared by Cheren. During On The Way, Rob Lucci joins Heaven's Arena on Coruscant, and for three years, he trained in Haki and became the Floor 100 master of the arena. He would also join CP0 alongside Slade Wilson, Chase Young, and others. In Sector MG, Rob Lucci meets Maddy again at Heaven's Arena. They battle on Floor 100, but Lucci defeats her with Golden Haki. Lucci then demands to battle Romeo Conbolt and calls him out on cheating his previous matches, because Wendy Marvell had been powering him up with magic cheers. Lucci attempts to kill Wendy after she confesses, but Floor 200 master, Saitama tells him to stop. Afraid of the superior fighter, Lucci decides to spare them, but promises Maddy that they will fight again. Lucci regroups with Slade and Chase as they leave the arena. Battles *CP10 vs. Marine Frantic. *Rob Lucci vs. Maddy Murphy and Shade. *Battle of Enies Lobby. **CP10 assaults Mocha. **Rob Lucci vs. Maddy Murphy. *Rob Lucci vs. Maddy (God's Domain). *Heaven's Arena. **Rob Lucci vs. Maddy Murphy. **Rob Lucci assaults Romeo Conbolt. Appearance Rob Lucci has long, fluffy black hair and green eyes, and wears a thin black top-hat. While working for Marine, he wore a white top and light-brown pants. In CP10, he wore a black tuxedo, pants, and shoes, along with a lion mask to hide his identity. In CP0, he wears a white inverse of his clothes (with the white parts turning black). Lucci's lion form represents Scar from The Lion King, defined by a black mane. Personality Lucci talks with a dark, whispery voice. He found a liking for killing as a young child, and he is obedient to the World Government's demands, no matter what happens. He is willing to kill children if the job requires it. Lucci accepts that he behaves like a predator, and specially ordered the Lion-Lion Fruit to symbolize his nature. Looking back on his encounters with Nolan York and Sector V, Lucci wonders if their lives are connected by a string of fate. He shares a desire with King Andrew to defy fate, and intends to do so by killing Maddy to end the Twenty Keys Prophecy. Abilities Like his fellow assassins, Rob Lucci mastered the Six Powers of Rokushiki. However, Lucci has greater mastery over the techniques, and he is able to use the seventh power, Six King Gun. Lucci ate the Lion-Lion Fruit, Model: Scar, and is able to turn into a fearsome lion, increasing his attack power. He is able to enter Primal Fury in this form and combat Maddy's Haki Fury. His last known Power Level was 10,874. Lucci trained a pigeon named Hattori to talk for him, and he is a good shipwright. Weaknesses As a Devil Fruit eater, Lucci can't swim. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: NECSUS (epilogue) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way (mentioned) *Sector MG (Chapter 2) *The Horrorverse (mentioned) *Sector $ (mentioned) *Index and the World Rings (mentioned) Trivia *In the original One Piece, Rob Lucci ate the Cat-Cat Fruit: Leopard Model. *His birthday is June 2, the same as Chimney. **His blood type is XF, the same as April Goldenweek. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:CP10 Members Category:Newborn Saga Antagonists Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:CP0 Members